


It Was Always You

by chaostheoryy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Alien Species - Freeform, Original Planet: Xanthi, Shore Leave, Soulmates, Space Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months into its five year voyage, the USS Enterprise docks at the newly discovered planet of Xanthi, giving Kirk and his crew the opportunity for some much needed shore leave. Not only do Kirk's new Zuri allies show him a warm welcome, they also open his eyes to see something that he should have realized years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "It Was Always You" by Maroon 5.

Captain’s Log. Stardate 2260.152.

Today marks the end of the fifth month of our five year mission exploring uncharted space. The longer we are out here, the more I can’t help but notice a strange aura floating around the crew. Routine tasks are being completed at a much slower rate and morale seems to be at an all-time low as we pass through yet another expanse of empty space. Fortunately, I received a message from Starfleet regarding contact made by a civilization of intelligent beings known as the Zuri. It appears they have expressed great interest in joining the Federation and have offered their home planet of Xanthi as a place of refuge. Lieutenant Uhura and I have contacted the Zuri personally and have requested to dock over Xanthi for a few days to broker a treaty while also allowing the crew some time to recuperate. Hopefully a little shore leave will lift the crew’s spirits for the long journey ahead.

Kirk out.

* * *

With a thunderous burst of energy, the _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp, giving the members aboard the bridge a clear view of the distant planet known as Xanthi. A class M planet with a chemical composition extremely similar to Earth, Xanthi was covered almost entirely in water aside from a few large, scattered continents. From the trajectory readings and meteorological breakdown sent to the Federation by the Zuri, Spock estimated the planet’s weather to reflect a pattern much like summer on Earth’s western hemisphere. Whatever the Zuri’s impression of them, it would certainly be a warm welcome weather wise.

“Lieutenant Uhura,” Kirk said as he rose from his chair, turning to face the young woman seated at her station, “Send a message to the Zuri. Let them know we have arrived and will be ready to beam down as soon as they give us their desired coordinates.”

“Yes, captain.” She nodded and turned her attention back to her console.

Trusting fully well in the lieutenant’s communication skills, he left her to her task and spun back to face the helm. “Sulu, you have the conn while we're down there. If for any reason this thing goes south, be ready to warp your way out of here, with or without us.”

Sulu clenched his jaw, no doubt running some horrible scenario through his head. “Yes, sir.”

Kirk smiled at his helmsman before making his way toward the turbolift, stopping only to lay a hand on Spock’s shoulder and urge him to follow. “And you’re with me.”

Spock followed him into the turbolift without question, taking his place at Kirk’s side. Everything aboard the ship felt natural since the incident involving Khan. The crew always functioned phenomenally, completing tasks on time and helping one another work like a series of interlocking cogs turning without fail. Spock’s duties as a first officer were no exception. He was always ready to advise Kirk on different situations, remind him of unignorable protocols, and even accompany him on away missions. As different as their mindsets were at times, the really did make a good team.

“Bones!” Kirk shouted with excitement as he and Spock took a detour into the med bay and found the Chief Medical Officer nose deep in research, “You busy?”

Bones peeked up over his pile of medicine bottles and test tubes, brow furrowed. “What does it look like?”

Kirk flashed his CMO his signature smirk. “I’m going to take that as a no. Now grab your stuff and let’s go!”

Bones stumbled to his feet, an expression of horror seeping onto his face. “Oh, no. Don’t you dare drag me down onto some God forsaken space rock! Do you remember what happened last time? I was nearly vaporized by a goddamn nuke with a body inside!”

“That was one time, Bones. Besides, we know exactly what we’re getting into,” Kirk countered, “The Zuri are intelligent beings who clearly want to establish a peaceful relationship with the Federation. The last thing they’ll do is threaten to kill us when we come knocking on their front door.”

Bones hesitated, still not entirely convinced of the safety of the mission. “Fine,” he muttered and grabbed his pack from the shelf by the door, “But you can bet your sorry ass that I’ll kill you myself if I leave this planet with some sort of alien smallpox.”

Kirk gave Bones a firm pat on the back, his hand resting comfortably between Bones’ shoulder blades as he, Bones, and Spock made their way down the hall. “Always good to have you on board.”

The three of them were met in the transporter room by Scotty, Keenser, and two of the higher ranking security members. “You lot are just in time!” Scotty beamed when they entered the room, “Uhura’s just given me the coordinates of the Zuri’s desired meeting place. Looks like it’s just north of the equator so it might be a wee bit toasty down there.” He punched a few lines of code into his console. “Ready to beam you down on your command, sir!”

Kirk threw Bones a playful smirk as they all took their places. “You ready to have some fun?”

Bones rolled his eyes and looked away, refusing to give Kirk the satisfaction of arguing about the situation. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit, Bones.” Kirk beamed and gave Scotty a nod. “Energize!”

The transporter hummed to life, beams of energy circling their bodies like tubes made from pure light. Within seconds, the transporter room had disappeared from sight and Kirk found himself standing on the shoreline of one of the most beautiful beaches he’d ever seen. The ocean before him seemed to stretch out forever, its waters so clear he could see coral reefs lining the sea floor over a mile away. Looking down at his feet, he was amazed by the pure white sand speckled with small purple granules that appeared to be made of some kind of mineral. Kirk stared in awe at the horizon, completely consumed by the beauty of the shore until Spock’s voice drew him from his thoughts.

“Captain.”

Kirk turned toward his first officer and followed Spock’s gaze to see three figures approaching from the foot of a slope only a few hundred feet away. Striding along on two legs, the figures greatly resembled humans. However, as they got closer to the awaiting crew, Kirk began to see the beings were far more beautiful than any humanoid species he’d ever encountered. Their skin was mostly white, the texture pure and smooth like marble. In various stretches of skin such as along their forearms and cheek bones, it looked as if they had been bathed in pure starlight, the patches seeming to glimmer with various hues of pink and purple. Pressed into their foreheads was a large purple stone that matched both the color of their irises and the granules Kirk had spotted in the sand. Dressed in regal silk-like clothing with long pallid hair that draped over their shoulders, Kirk could only imagine that his human ancestors would have sworn that they were being met by gods.

The ethereal beings came to a halt in front of the crew, gazing at each of them with an expression of curiosity. Kirk stepped forward, taking his place at the head of his crew. With a confident smile, he nodded at his counterparts before proceeding to introduce himself.

“My name is James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the USS Enterprise,” he said without hesitation, his universal translator already working to translate his words into another language, “On behalf of my crew and the United Federation of Planets, I would like to thank you for inviting us to your home planet.”

The three beings in front of him nodded in unison before the one standing in the middle, the one Kirk assumed was some sort of leader, stepped forward and took its place in front of Kirk. Then, with the hint of a small smile, it opened its mouth to respond in perfect English. “Greetings, captain. I am Zanthrak. These are my advisors, Chaktrith and Shtaftha.” Zanthrak, who Kirk assumed was male judging by his deep voice, gestured to the two behind him with a graceful wave of the hand. “It has been many years since the Zuri have received any visitors. We are very pleased to know the Federation received our message.”

Kirk gave Zanthrak a respectful nod. “The Federation was very eager to make contact with your people. Hopefully during our visit, we can work out an agreement to have Xanthi added to the Federation as well.”

Zanthrak made a soft humming sound that Kirk could practically feel in the soles of his feet. “We would be most delighted. Now, if you would follow us, we shall show you to the great temple.”

Zanthrak and his advisors turned back the way they had come, only this time Kirk and his crew followed along behind them. It was fascinating to watch the Zuri move. Their slightly elongated limbs made every step graceful and poised. Their footsteps were light, toes gently displacing the sand beneath their feet. They were magnificent beings, far more beautiful than anything Kirk had ever seen.

No more than ten minutes after they had departed the beach, they found themselves scaling a cliffside along intricately carved steps made from the very same purple stone the Zuri wore on their forehead. Looking out over the sun-kissed waters of the ocean below, Kirk swore he would never find a place as amazing as this. That is until they reached to top of the cliff.

Sitting peacefully on the peak of the cliffside was an enormous structure, made up entirely of a pure white stone similar in hue and texture to marble. The shape and design of the structure reminded Kirk of the ancient Romans, its massive pillars reminiscent of those that had once held up the temples to Jupiter and Venus. Despite having seen so many architectural and technological marvels in his travels, Kirk couldn’t help but gape as Zanthrak led them through the stone doors.

“Welcome to the great temple of Xanthi,” Zanthrak announced proudly, his voice echoing in the stone halls, “Built centuries ago by the first Zuri counsel, it has been a place for our people to gather in search of enlightenment and guidance from the gods of the stars and the sea.”

Kirk gazed at the various statues lining the walls, each figure unique and more beautiful than the one beside it. In front of them lay a large pool of water as clear as the ocean over which the cliff stood. At its center was a massive marble sphere from the top of which a steady stream of water seeped out and blanketed the entire sphere in gentle waves.

“Good God, Jim,” Bones murmured in awe from beside him, “Have you ever seen anything like this place?”

Kirk shook his head in disbelief. “Never.”

“As I understand it, you have been traveling for many months now,” Zanthrak said, drawing Kirk from his awestruck gazing, “I can only imagine that you are all quite weary. My advisors and I would be more than happy to offer you all rooms in the temple for the duration of your stay.”

Kirk nodded in appreciation. “We would be honored.”

Zanthrak led them down a long hallway lined with hand-carved stone doors depicting different god-like beings and majestic creatures made from the starlight and ocean water. Each room, Zanthrak explained, contained a bathing pool. Some promoted different aspects of life such as strength and fertility. Others were used in ceremonies like spiritual guidance and meditation.

The end of the hall opened up into a large foyer housing half a dozen different doors, each of which contained a bedroom for them to use.

“I’m afraid these are all the rooms we have to spare,” Zanthrak explained, “However, should the remainder of your crew wish to join you here on Xanthi, our main village is only a few miles south. Many of our people would be eager to share their homes with your crew.”

Kirk smiled brightly at Zanthrak. “Thank you. They’ll be very happy to hear that.”

Zanthrak bowed his head slightly, returning Kirk’s smile with one of his own. “If you need anything further, I will be in the great hall.”

Kirk thanked him once again and watched him disappear down the marble hallway before turning his attention to Spock and Bones. “Can you believe this?” He exclaimed in excitement, “Not only are they allowing us to stay on their planet but I’m pretty sure they just invited us to make camp on their holy site. If that isn’t a peaceful gesture, I don’t know what is.”

“Yeah, well, let’s not forget that we have no idea what kind of airborne viruses could be swirling around in this old temple of theirs,” Bones muttered, suspiciously eyeing the pillar in the center of the room, “Not to mention the fact that a thousand year old hunk of stone like this could collapse at any second.”

Kirk gave him a judgemental look. “I’m sure this place is pretty sturdy.”

“Captain,” Spock chimed in, “Might I suggest that we make an attempt to impose as little as possible on the Zuri. Sharing living quarters with our fellow crew members would allow a greater number off of the ship while minimizing cohabitation within local homes.”

Kirk shrugged. “I’m sure Zanthrak would appreciate it.”

“What? You mean to tell me I’ve got to bunk with someone?” Bones quipped.

A cheeky smirk pulled at Kirk’s lips as he snaked his arm around Bones’ shoulder. “Not just anyone…”

Bones frowned, his whole body sinking in defeat. “Great.”

“Oh, come on, Bones! It’ll be just like being back in the Academy,” Kirk beamed, rubbing Bones’ shoulder playfully, “Only now we don’t have to wear those damn red uniforms.”

Bons sighed and slipped out from Kirk’s arm, shaking his head and batting Kirk’s arm away when he tried to put it back. “I don’t get paid enough for this,” he mumbled before disappearing into his temporary quarters.

***

After contacting Sulu back on the _Enterprise_ and ensuring that his crew had secured shelter in the nearby village, Kirk ventured back into the great hall, eyes tracing every detail engraved along walls. No matter how long he stared at each carving or statue, they never failed to mesmerize him. Every second revealed a new detail he had failed to notice at first glance.

“Captain Kirk,” Zanthrak’s soothing voice echoed from behind him as he peered into the eyes of one of the many Zuri statues, “What brings you to the great hall?”

Kirk smiled at his newfound friend as he approached. “I was just curious. My mind tends to wander more often than I’d like to admit.” He chuckled softly and clasped his hands together behind his back. “The artwork in this temple is unlike anything I’ve seen. It’s absolutely amazing to look at.”

Zanthrak’s throat rumbled in a content hum. “Our people have always taken great pride in our art. So many skilled sculptors and craftsmen have given their time to this temple, each and every one of them dedicated to showing their appreciation to the gods, especially those who had been bonded to their salshitha.”

Kirk raised his brow in curiosity. “Salshitha?”

Zanthrak nodded and turned toward one of the other statues in the hall, one depicting two angelic beings intertwined in some sort of dance. “Since the beginning of our civilization, it is taught that every being is born into this world having a salshitha, one person with whom they are destined to be with.” He smiled up at the statue. “Once these two beings discover one another, they find themselves unable to part, their destinies intertwined for the remainder of their lives.”

Kirk let out a small sigh, his eyes softening as he too gazed up at the statue. “Soulmates,” he mused to himself before noting a strange yearning in Zanthrak’s eyes. “This might be too personal, so feel free not to answer,” Kirk added with slight hesitation, “But have you found your salshitha?”

The yearning in his counterpart’s eye grew heavier, bordering on genuine sadness at the question. The hopeful smile on his pallid face remained, though. “I have spent many decades on this planet, looking to the stars for guidance. Many times they have led me down a better path, shown me light in the darkness. Although they have yet to bring me together with my salshitha, I seldom dwell on it. The gods have reason for my waiting. My time will come as it will for all of us.”

Kirk couldn’t help but admire Zanthrak. He was wise, a being with immeasurable knowledge and pride in his people and culture. He had yet to find the one thing most people sought in their lives yet refused to lose faith.

“And what of yours, captain?” Zanthrak asked unexpectedly, “Have you found your ‘soulmate’?”

Kirk’s eyes widened slightly at the question. He was genuinely surprised by Zanthrak’s interest in his own life. Certainly he should have expected it. It was, after all, the Zuri’s first encounter with humans.

He considered the question for a moment, eyes wandering back up to the faces of the sculpture before him. “Growing up with my mom and my brother on the farm in Iowa, I found it hard to believe in such a thing. I felt like I was destined to go nowhere. I was trapped in my own little corner of Earth thinking that the best thing that could happen to me was dying on a motorcycle or driving my stepdad’s car off a cliff.” Kirk let out a small huff as he recalled the memory of flinging himself from the convertible before it soared of the edge of a chasm. “Even now, after everything good that’s happened in my life, I feel like I don’t deserve to be among the people around me. My crew, my family, they are all so incredible, so devoted to the ship and to me. They trust me, believe in me. I honestly don’t deserve their love, let alone the love of some kind of soulmate.”

Zanthrak simply smiled, shaking his head. “In my culture, there is no such thing as an undeserving individual,” he explained, his soothing voice easing the doubt in Kirk’s mind like aloe over a light burn, “No matter how many wrongs one has committed, no matter where they are from, they are destined to find the one to spend their life with. Sometimes it is the person they least expect to be beside. Perhaps even someone they once despised.” He spread his arms and raised them toward the statue in praise. “But no matter the origin or the age of the bond, they are inseparable in spirit and devotion. Believe me, captain, there will come a time when you realize you have found yours.”

Kirk gazed between Zanthrak and the statue. The only bond he truly believed was meant to be was the one that had been made between his father and his mother. George Kirk had made the ultimate sacrifice to protect his crew and the woman he loved. As a result, Kirk had been brought into this universe. Maybe, Kirk considered, there really was a chance that he too could have a bond as powerful as theirs.

***

Kirk and Zanthrak spent a good two hours discussing different aspects of their culture, from childhood teachings to music and storytelling. When they finished a rather intriguing conversation about the importance of fiction in their cultures, Kirk bid his counterpart a good night and departed from the great hall. The walk back to his quarters was alarmingly peaceful, the still of the silence around him leaving him alone with his thoughts.

When he reached his room, he was less than surprised to find that Bones was already fast asleep, carelessly sprawled out on the bed with his uniform still on. Kirk smiled affectionately, shaking his head as he walked over to pry the tricorder from Bones’ hand. He placed it on the table in the corner of the room before carefully removing Bones’ shoes and tucking them under the bed beside his pack. Then, without making too much noise, he changed out of his uniform into his casual blacks, put together a small set up on the floor with spare blankets, and switched off the lights.

He laid there for a while, staring up at the ceiling which seemed to speckle like star light thanks to the reflection of the nearby ocean waters. Everything about this place was magical - the purity of the water, the grace of the Zuri people, the beauty of the art. He had never been one to ponder on the afterlife, but if there really was a heaven, he hoped it was a mirror image of Xanthi.

***

Kirk woke abruptly the next morning to the feeling of something heavy crushing his hand and quickly came to discover that Bones had stepped on it.

“Jesus!” Bones jumped as Kirk shouted in pain. “What in God’s name are you doing on the floor?”

Kirk rubbed his hand, his eyes still half-closed as he glared up at his CMO. “What am I- That’s one hell of a question coming from the man who draped himself over the bed like a freakin’ quilt!” Kirk hissed and tried to shake the pain from his hand only to wince loudly at the aching sensation.

Bones sighed and knelt down beside him, taking Kirk’s injured hand between his own. His thumbs gently glided over his palm, ever so slightly pressing into his flesh to feel the tendons and bones deep within before he flipped Kirk’s hand over. “Don’t be such an infant,” Bones said, his voice disarmingly soft as his fingers caressed the back of Kirk’s hand, “Nothing’s broken.”

Kirk had to admit he was fascinated by Bones’ examination. Despite his cold exterior and bitter quips, he was incredibly gentle. He never pressed too hard, never rolled his wrist too quickly. He was calm and patient, eyes fixated on Kirk’s hand. His touch was surprisingly soothing, so much so that he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have Bones rub his back in comfort or massage a knot from his tired shoulders.

Just as he considered what such things might feel like, Bones’ hands pulled away as he stood. “Get dressed will ya?” Bones said as he crossed the room to fetch a new change of clothes from his bag, “I don’t want to wait until noon to eat.”

Kirk stumbled to his feet and fetched his uniform from his own bag. “You have any idea what kind of food the Zuri eat?”

“Not a clue. But the fury with which my stomach is rumbling tells me I can’t quite spare the time to be picky.”

Kirk smiled as he listened to Bones’ southern drawl. His accent was always heavier in the mornings, something Kirk had noticed during their years in the Academy and found particularly entertaining about him.

Kirk glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch a glimpse of Bones’ bare abdomen. His eyes immediately went wide, his lips parting slightly in awe when he realized just how in shape Bones really was. The moment Bones’ shirt draped over his upper body to block his view, Kirk looked away, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink when he thought about how sharp the line of Bones’ hipbone had been.

Kirk shook the image from his mind, tugging his shirt over his head and slipping on his command yellow. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Bones without a shirt. There were plenty of times at the Academy where they changed in front of one another or went to the beach on the weekend to relax. Back then Kirk hadn’t thought twice about Bones’ body. Something had changed since then. But what?

Kirk looked over his shoulder again and was slightly disappointed to discover that Bones was already completely dressed and slipping into his shoes. Kirk swallowed and finished changing, tucking his casual clothing back into his bag before turning to follow Bones out the door into the foyer.

“So where did you run off to last night?” Bones asked as they strolled down the stone corridors.

Kirk raised his brow at the question, intrigued by Bones’ desire to know here he’d gone. “I was curious about all the artwork in this place. Just a glance as we passed by wasn’t enough. This place is like a museum!” He beamed as he gazed at one of the carvings in the doorways to one of the many pools. “Zanthrak found me in the great hall and we kind of got tied up in sharing stories about our cultures. Before I knew it, it was the middle of the night.”

“What’d you learn about ‘em?”

“Their faith to their gods is incredible, pretty much unbreakable. They believe that there is reason behind everything that happens in the world and never question what those reasons might be. They’re quite advanced technology wise, but they prefer to embrace their history and art rather than get caught up in the science behind everything.” Kirk eyed the statue from last night as they entered the great hall. “And they are one hell of a romantic species.”

Bones furrowed his brow and followed Kirk’s gaze to the statue, confused by the statement his captain had just made. Before he could ask about it, Zanthrak emerged from one of the side rooms and smiled at the newcomers.

“Captain Kirk,” he greeted him warmly as they approached, “How did you sleep?”

Kirk returned Zanthrak’s grin with one of his own. “Pretty well despite having to set myself up on the floor.” He smirked and nudged Bones with his elbow. “Doctor McCoy here is quite the bed hog.”

Bones gave him a sharp glare which only made Kirk’s smirk widen.

Zanthrak chuckled in amusement. “Perhaps things will be different tonight,” he mused. “Now, why don’t you follow me. We have prepared a wonderful meal for you and your crew.”

Zanthrak turned back toward the room he had emerged from, Kirk and Bones following behind him. “I don’t care what this walking qutip says,” Bones murmured into Kirk’s ear, “There’s no way in hell I’m sleeping on the floor.”

Kirk shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. “Alright,” he said slyly as he playfully pat Bones’ shoulder, “Then we’ll just have to share the bed.”

The corner of Kirk’s mouth tugged into a cocky smirk as Bones’ eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the suggestion. His lips parted as if he were trying to find the words to respond, but he couldn’t seem to string his thoughts together, his jaw clenching as he looked away. Kirk was surprised by the lack of argument. It wasn’t often that Bones didn’t have some kind of come back for Kirk’s teasing.

Just as Kirk noticed a slight tint of pink in Bones’ cheeks, Zanthrak gestured for them to take a seat at the enormous stone table that lay in front of them. Kirk took the seat to Zanthrak’s left, nodding in appreciation for the invite to sit beside him before watching Bones sit down on his own left. They exchanged a brief glance, both of them feeling slightly out of place among the ten or eleven ethereal beings around them. One of the Zuri, the one Zanthrak had referred to as Chaktrith, circled around the table placing large rectangular plates in front of them, each and everyone covered in a variety of iridescent fruits and tender meats.

Kirk waited until everyone had been given their food and Zanthrak had muttered a few words of praise to the gods before digging in. Despite the strange orange tint of the meat, it was incredibly delicious, practically melting on his tongue. Each fruit he tried was juicier and more delicious than the last, filling his palate with tastes he had no idea could exist. Without a doubt it was one of the most satisfying meals he had ever had.

Declining Kirk’s post-meal offer to help clean up, Zanthrak encouraged him to take the day to relax and explore the temple. Kirk thanked him and exited the great hall with Bones trailing along beside him.

“I know you’re going to say no,” Kirk said as they wandered along one of the many corridors in the temple, “But I’m going to try out one of those pools and I think it would be good for you to let off a little of that southern steam and come with me.”

Bones’ response came so quick and was so unexpected that Kirk nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise. “Alright.”

Kirk froze and stared at Bones in surprise, unable to hide just how dumbfounded he was. “Alright?” He gaped, “You’re not even going to bother complaining about how much you hate swimming or come up with some wild medical excuse to avoid foreign waters?”

Bones gave him an alarmingly playful smirk. “Maybe I’m feeling a little adventurous today,” he replied, continuing his stroll down the corridor despite Kirk falling behind a few steps.

Kirk couldn’t stop staring at the smile on Bones’ face. There was a gleam of excitement in his hazel eyes, something Kirk seldom saw. “My God,” Kirk murmured in disbelief as he followed after his CMO, “What the hell did they put in that salad?”

***

Kirk spent a few hours discussing a plan of action with Spock regarding Xanthi’s addition to the United Federation of Planets. Deciding it would be best to gather in front of the council to formally welcome the Zuri into the Federation, Kirk requested that Spock find time that afternoon to work out a meeting time the following day that would ensure the entirety of the Zuri council would be present for the invitation. Spock was, as usual, more than willing to comply.

Once they finished planning, Kirk returned to his room where Bones was annotating one of the many research papers he had gathered for reference during their journey. “You’re on shore leave yet you’re working,” Kirk noted with a shake of the head, “No wonder you’re always stressed out!”

Bones peered up from his reading for a brief moment, watching Kirk cross the room to fetch his bag from the foot of the bed. “It’s not as if I have anything better to do on this God forsaken planet. Now back home I’d see myself to the bar for a drink.” He hummed at the thought, his lips pulling into a devilish smile.

Kirk chuckled. “Something tells me the Zuri wouldn’t have any objections to having you pop open a bottle of alcohol. Which is why…” He smirked and reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of aged red Gamzian wine, “...I went ahead and had Sulu bring one of these down for me.”

Bones’ eyes lit up, those hazel irises looking particularly golden in the light of the room. “You son of a bitch,” he murmured, dropping his research onto the bed and climbing to his feet to take the bottle in his hands.

Kirk smiled proudly, watching as Bones analyzed the bottle with excitement. It was always endearing to see Bones so enthralled by the little gifts in life, throwing away that scowl of his to finally crack a smile or two. “A little wine and relaxation in the pool should do us wonders, I think,” Kirk mused as he fetched his swimsuit from his bag.

Bones sighed happily looking down at the scarlet liquid in his hand. “It pains me to say this but you’ve just single handedly made my trip less of a nightmare.”

Kirk raised his brow, eyes glimmering at the comment. “Why, Bones, that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me,” he teased.

Bones threw him a jokingly irritated glance before laying the bottle on the bed so he could gather his things together. “Don’t make me regret saying yes to going in that damn pool with you.”

Kirk yanked his shirt over his head, smiling playfully at his CMO. “How could you possibly regret such a thing?”

Bones turned back as if to give another quip of sarcasm, but words seemed to fail him once again, his eyes wandering down to Kirk’s bare chest. The glance was brief, a matter of milliseconds that anyone could have missed. But Kirk had noticed it; had seen the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, witnessed the inadvertent cock of his brow. And, if Kirk didn’t know any better, he would say Bones was actually blushing.

Bones rolled his eyes and turned away when he spotted the curious smirk on Kirk’s face. “I can feel the regret sinking already,” he muttered as he pulled his own shirt off. He then threw the article at Kirk, smothering Kirk’s face with the sleek blue cloth. “Quit smiling at me and get changed, idiot.”

Kirk laughed and tossed Bones’ shirt on the bed before changing out of his pants and into his swim trunks. When they were both ready to go, Kirk handed his companion the bottle of wine and led Bones out of the room with an excited grin. He had to admit the prospect of gulping down wine and going for an evening swim nearly had him jumping for joy. After everything that happened with Khan and the seemingly endless five months venturing through space, they genuinely deserved to kick back and let loose.

“Any idea what all these hokey symbols mean?” Bones asked as the entered the hall of pools, eyes looking over one of the doors boasting a pair of tiger-like creatures with enormous fangs.

Kirk shook his head. “No idea.” He wandered down the hall until he came to a door with a massive equestrian beast carved into it. “Come on.” He beckoned for Bones to follow, pushing open the door and peeking inside. The moment he spotted the pool within, Kirk’s eyes went wide, his mouth falling open in awe.

The room was massive, the ceiling over fifteen feet high. The pool itself was rectangular in shape, its walls glistening with the purple mineral that Kirk had seen along the shoreline. Overlooking the pool was a beautiful sculpted statue of the horse-like creature carved onto the door. The creature was rearing, its front legs lifted up in the air and it’s lower jaw hanging open in what Kirk could imagine was a proud call.

“This place is unbelievable,” Kirk murmured in awe as he looked at the room around him, “I mean, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Bones strolled up behind him, peering over his shoulder curiously. “How’s the water?”

“I don’t know. Let me check,” he replied, reaching his foot out to dip his toes in the water. However, the moment he was off-balance, Bones gave him a firm push on the back, sending him tumbling into the pool with a shout.

Kirk popped back up a few seconds later, glaring at Bones when he found the older man bursting with laughter.

“Y’know, it’s been a long time since anyone has actually fallen for that,” Bones teased as he walked along the edge of the pool with a cocky smirk, “And the last person who did was my eight year old daughter.”

Kirk swam along in the water beside him, eyeing him suspiciously. “Yeah, well, I’m sure she was as pissed at you as I am.”

Bones only smirked wider at the comment. “At least she had the guts to do something about it.”

Kirk floated in place for a second, genuinely surprised by Bones’ teasing. There was a strange familiarity about it. He wasn’t one to just fool around with people and play pranks on strangers. He only played around when he was comfortable with a person. And he certainly wouldn’t bring up Joanna unless he was around people he trusted wholeheartedly.

“Really?” Kirk said with a raise of the brow. “Well guess what old man?”

“What?”

“You’re going down,” Kirk murmured with a devilish grin.

Bones seemed fueled by the threat, his lip curling upward to reveal a row of perfect white teeth. “Oh yeah?” He put the wine bottle down on the stone floor and gestured for Kirk to follow through on his threat like a kickboxer taunting his opponent. “Show me what you’ve got, kid.”

Without a word of warning, Kirk hoisted himself out of the pool and lunged at Bones. Bones braced for impact, planting his feet firmly on the ground as Kirk charged. Kirk hit him with full force, wrapping his arms around Bones’ waist and driving his head into his counterpart’s stomach in an attempt to knock him off his feet. Bones, however, was much stronger than Kirk had anticipated. He hardly budged at the impact, the only sign of his struggle being the grunts that rumbled from his throat and the visible strain of his muscles working to push back against his attacker.

They wrestled hard, pushing and pulling one another until they found themselves standing at the very edge of the pool. That’s when Kirk made his final move. Hooking his arms around Bones’ neck and tangling his leg with his partner’s, he tilted over, dragging them both over the edge and into the water.

They both came up at the same time, Kirk smirking proudly as Bones wiped the water from around his eyes. “How’s that for guts?”

Bones couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “I’ll admit it’s a pretty damn good move for a reckless fool like yourself,” Bones teased.

Kirk laughed as Bones swam past him, pausing to playfully shove Kirk’s head beneath the water. Watching as Bones climbed out of the pool to fetch the wine bottle, Kirk couldn’t help but appreciate the way he looked. Whether it was the light seeping in through the small windows overhead or the way the water slowly dripped down every inch of exposed skin, Kirk couldn’t deny the fact that Bones was beautiful. The thing was though, that he always had been. Back in the Academy, Kirk always assumed his fascination and admiration for Bones was fueled by his respect for the man, that he looked up to him as some kind of mentor. But as they grew older together and somehow managed to battle their way out of one deadly situation after another, Kirk found it wasn’t quite the case anymore. Bones had become his equal. He was his closest friend, his most trusted crew member. Despite his negativity, Bones always knew what to say, always knew how to help Kirk through his troubles without ever really asking for anything in return. Though Kirk had never admitted it to himself, he’d never felt closer to anyone than he was to Bones. The bond he shared with Bones was unique and powerful. They understood each other completely, were their best when they were working together. No matter where their journey took them, they would be there for one another.

Kirk’s eyes widened as he remembered what Zanthrak had told him about the bond the Zuri sought throughout their lives. Everything Zanthrak had shared about the ‘soulmate’ connection in his culture seemed to describe Kirk’s relationship to Bones. They were inseparable, devoted to helping one another through thick and thin. Ever since they had met on that recruit ship back on Earth, they had never left each other’s side and something deep in his gut told Kirk that parting ways with Bones would never be an option.

The realization that blanketed him was simultaneously relieving and stressful all at once. It explained everything, the way he’d gotten flustered when he saw Bones’ bare torso, his desire to make Bones smile every day, even the way he couldn’t seem to find the time to date anyone aboard the ship. He didn’t need to date around to fall in love. He already had.

“Are you alright?” Bones asked worriedly, his brow furrowing in concern upon seeing Kirk staring off into space with a slightly panicked look in his eye. “Don’t tell me you hit your damn head when we fell in.”

Barely back in the water, Bones put the wine down on the edge of the pool and trudged over to Kirk, his expression stern as it would be in med bay when examining his patients. Before Kirk knew it, those gentle hands were on his neck and skillful fingers were caressing the back of his skull. Even though he knew there was nothing wrong with him physically, Kirk couldn’t bring himself to tell him to stop, couldn’t peel his eyes away from those golden eyes or those soft lips that always seemed to be pulled into a slight scowl. Kirk had been this close to Bones a number of times before but it was the first time he felt completely mesmerized by the details of his partner’s face.

Bones gave him a confused look, noticing Kirk’s unabashed staring. “What are you looking at me like that for?” The question wasn’t defensive or filled with irritation. In fact, he sounded a little scared, as if the answer to his question would be something he didn’t want to hear.

Kirk swallowed, his brow furrowing slightly as he settled on a plan of action. “Please don’t punch me,” he said suddenly.

Bones was even more confused by the statement. “Punch you? Why the hell would I-”

But Bones’ inquiry was cut short as Kirk’s hands curled around the sides of his neck and pulled him into a firm kiss. To Kirk’s relief, Bones didn’t push him away or shout at him in anger. However, he didn’t kiss back either. He remained motionless, stunned by the sudden kiss.

When Kirk pulled away, he found Bones was completely baffled, staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. He seemed at a loss for words. But somehow, despite his scattered thoughts, he managed to ask, “Did you really think I’d punch you for that?”

Guilty and concerned that he’d crossed a line that could never be redrawn, Kirk nodded. “I’m starting to think I should have expanded that plea to include not beating me to a pulp either.”

To his surprise, Bones’ dumbfounded expression faded, giving way to a look of determination and hunger Kirk had never seen cross his companion’s face before. Bones’ brow furrowed, his eyes growing dark as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “God, that is the last thing I want to do to you right now,” he murmured hoarsely before grabbing Kirk by the face and kissing him hard.

Kirk stumbled back in surprise, eyes bulging momentarily before his brain finally caught up with what was happening. Once it settled in his mind that Bones was actually kissing him, Kirk’s eyes fell shut and his hands found their way to Bones neck, fingertips pressing into his partner’s flesh as he kissed back with abandon.

A wanton moan escaped Kirk’s lips as Bones pushed him against the side of the pool, the sound immediately swallowed up by another heated kiss from his partner. By the time their mouths broke apart again, Kirk felt breathless head tipping over the edge of the pool as Bones seized the opportunity to cover Kirk’s neck in kisses and light bites.

“And here I was thinking you’d sock me in the jaw for kissing you,” Kirk breathed out in disbelief, “God, am I glad I was wrong.”

Bones hummed into Kirk’s throat, the sound sending chills down Kirk’s spine. “For a self-proclaimed genius, you really don’t know jack about the way the universe works,” Bones murmured playfully as he kissed along Kirk’s jawline.

Kirk sighed as Bones pressed a particularly pleasing kiss to his upper neck. “All I know is I’m in love with a grumpy old doctor and I’m an idiot for not realizing it sooner.”

“You’ve got that damn right,” Bones whispered before capturing Kirk’s lips with his for another kiss.

Their mouths worked together for a long moment, tongues twirling around one another in exploration. The longer they kissed, the more they melted against one another until Kirk swore it was possible he would never be able to pry himself away.

When Bones pulled away again, Kirk found himself desperate to know the answer to the question burning in his mind. “How long?”

“You mean how long have I been pining after your sorry ass?” Bones asked with a cocked brow.

Kirk nodded.

Bones let out a huff of laughter, bowing his head slightly before looking Kirk in the eye. “From the moment you told me your name was Jim Kirk,” he said softly.

Kirk stared at him in disbelief, eyes scanning every detail on Bones’ face for understanding. “Why?” It was such a broad question but he knew Bones would understand. He always did.

“Because you were so different from me. There I was, a pathetic drunk with nowhere to go and nothing to give, who couldn’t see how anything good could come of my life.” An incredibly soft smile tugged at Bones’ lips as he recounted the memory of meeting Kirk. “And suddenly there you were, all arrogant and full of purpose. It felt like I was seeing the sun for the first time in my whole damn life. You burned so bright I thought I should look away. But then I found myself thinking just how shitty the world would be without that sunlight shining down on me. That’s when I knew I wanted you.”

Kirk’s heart felt heavy. All these years they had been by each other’s side Bones had been in love with him. All these years and Kirk had been too stupid to realize he felt the same. “God, I’m such an idiot,” Kirk murmured as he dragged his thumb over Bones’ cheek in exploration and reverence.

“Yeah, you are,” Bones said with a chuckle, “But for some stupid reason, I love that about you."

Kirk smiled and leaned in to kiss his partner once again, this time much slower and more passionate than the last. They treasured each other through that kiss. Physically showed one another how much they loved each other. There was no doubt in Kirk’s mind that Bones was the one he wanted to love for the rest of his life.

Kirk ran his hands over Bones’ abdomen from beneath the water, amazed by how smooth and firm the man’s body was. He explored every inch of Bones’ torso with his fingertips, gently caressing his skin out of love and fascination. When his hand slid over Bones’ chest, the older man hummed, making it possible for Kirk to feel the vibration beneath his palm.

“God,” Bones whispered breathlessly as he looked down at Kirk with dilated pupils, his southern drawl alarmingly heavy, “You have no idea how bad I want to make love to you right now…”

Kirk’s heart lurched in his chest, Bones’ words shooting straight down to his groin. “Don’t let me stop you from doing that,” Kirk murmured suggestively as his eyes wandered down to Bones’ reddened lips.

Bones hummed deeply, pressing himself completely against Kirk as his hands found his hips. “Don’t you go egging me on, darlin’. ‘Cause once I start I ain’t gonna stop ‘til I’ve done you good and proper.”

Kirk nearly moaned out loud. He’d never heard Bones’ accent get so thick before and good God did hearing him speak that way turn him on. Kirk wrapped his arms around Bones’ neck and leaned in to kiss him, lips crashing together with hunger and passion. He couldn’t speak on Bones’ behalf, but personally there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to go all the way.

A small moan slipped from Kirk’s throat as Bones pushed him back up against the wall, his fingertips digging deep into Kirk’s hips. He wanted Bones to do him right then and there in the pool. He wouldn’t care if anyone walked in, wouldn’t feel ashamed knowing he’d had sex in front of the statue of a Zuri god. As long as he was with Bones, nothing else mattered.

Kirk reached down to untie the drawstrings of Bones’ trunks but before he could do anything else, Bones grabbed his wrists and held them firmly as he broke the kiss. “Uh-uh,” he murmured with a shake of the head and a teasing smile, “These don’t come off ‘til we’re back in the bedroom, sweetheart.”

Kirk groaned in both frustration at being denied access to Bones’ lower body and at the pure affection with which Bones called him ‘sweetheart’. “Then you and I are getting out of this pool right now.” Kirk climbed out of the water and stood anxiously at the edge of the pool.

Bones looked up at him with an amused smirk and ran a hand through his wet hair. “Don’t worry, darlin’,” he said as he stepped forward, “I won’t keep you waiting very long.”

Kirk stepped back as Bones hoisted himself out of the pool and stood in front of Kirk like a water-soaked angel of God. “And I thought I was a tease,” Kirk murmured, giving Bones a once over.

Bones hummed and started making his way toward the door. “I may be getting old. But I ain’t losing my mojo.”

Just before Bones could reach out and pry the door open, Kirk grabbed him by the waist and turned him around, pushing him firmly up against the door. Bones stared down at him in surprise and arousal as Kirk pressed up against him. Kirk didn’t bother with words, simply capturing Bones’ lips in a heated kiss that made his blood boil with excitement.

“Somebody’s impatient,” Bones mumbled into the kiss, clearly amused by Kirk’s inability to keep his hands off of him.

Kirk smiled against Bones’ lips and slid one hand down to rub his palm against Bones’ groin. The contact took Bones by complete surprise, drawing a deep moan from his throat.

“I’ve been dying to find out what you sound like when someone touches you,” Kirk murmured as he dragged his teeth over Bones’ earlobe.

Bones groaned at the bite and grabbed onto Kirk’s hips with firm hands. “Oh baby, you’re going to hear a lot more when I’ve got you pressed into that mattress.”

They hungrily kissed one another for a brief moment before Bones slipped out of Kirk’s grasp and opened the door. Kirk followed him out, both of them practically power walking down the hall. Halfway to the foyer, Kirk found himself unable to stand being untouched by his partner and grabbed Bones by the wrist, pulling him back so he could kiss those plump lips of his. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to keep Kirk tied over until they got to their destination.

The remainder of the walk felt like a goddamn marathon. Every step Kirk took he found himself craving Bones’ touch more and more. He wanted to feel his body pressed up against him, to feel those hands caress every inch of his skin. He’d been foolish enough to deny himself these thoughts for a long time but now that he knew Bones would be willing, he couldn’t stop himself from going crazy with desire.

The second they were safely hidden away inside their room, Bones grabbed Kirk by the waist and shoved him up against the door. The sheer force of his back hitting the surface and the surprise at how quick Bones had pounced forced a loud gasp from Kirk’s throat, one that was immediately consumed by Bones’ hungry mouth. Then, without warning, Bones pressed his hips against Kirk’s and began grinding slowly against his erection.

Kirk’s jaw went slack, allowing Bones to take full control and explore every inch of his mouth. Kirk had slept with a number of people in his life, but no one had made him weak in the knees the way Bones did.

“F-fuck…” Kirk whined breathlessly when Bones broke the kiss to latch onto his neck. Even as he focused his attention on Kirk’s throat, Bones didn’t step rolling his hips against him. Kirk couldn’t deny that the friction was incredible, but it certainly wasn’t all he wanted out of Bones tonight.

“Bones…”

Bones finished sucking a dark hickey onto Kirk’s lower neck and hummed deeply. “Don’t worry, baby,” he whispered in that heavy Georgian drawl as his fingers undid the knot of Kirk’s drawstring, “I’m gonna take good care of ya…”

Kirk didn’t doubt that at all. He’d seen the way Bones cared for his patients, had witnessed how hard the man worked for something he was passionate about. If he really cared for him the way he said he did, Kirk was about to be loved like no one else had ever been loved before.

Bones kissed him once again, this time much slower and with more passion than hunger. As their lips worked together, Bones guided them away from the door and over to the bed, hands gently easing Kirk’s swimsuit past his hips once they were standing still. Kirk made no attempt to stop his partner, letting his trunks fall to the floor and kicking them away. Then, with gentle hands, Bones laid Kirk down on the mattress.

Kirk propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Bones removed his own swimsuit. Completely naked like his partner, Bones crawled over Kirk on all fours and captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss. “Tell me what you want, darlin’,” Bones whispered against Kirk’s lips.

Kirk slid his arms around Bones’ neck, burying his fingers in his damp hair. “I want everything. Give me all of you.”

Bones’ throat vibrated with a hum. “That’s a pretty tall order,” he murmured with a slight grin as he trailed a finger down the center of Kirk’s chest. “But I think I can fill it for you, sweetheart.”

Bones gave Kirk a soft kiss before trailing his lips down his partner’s chin and neck. He didn’t stop at Kirk’s collar bone either. He continued down his body, pressing open-mouth kissed to his chest and abdomen. When he reached Kirk’s navel, he dipped his tongue inside, looking up at Kirk with an irresistibly seductive gaze as he dragged his tongue over his skin.

“ _God_ ,” Kirk breathed out in awe at the sight. And he thought _he_ was a tease in bed.

Bones smirked at Kirk’s whisper and dragged his tongue all the way up Kirk’s body along the same path he had pressed his kisses. He diverted at Kirk’s chest, sliding over to lap at his nipple. Kirk let out a pleasured gasp, back arching slightly and head tilting back.

“Fuck…”

Bones gave Kirk’s nipple a quick suckle before pulling off and kissing his way up Kirk’s neck. “Mmm…” He hummed as he pressed a kiss to Kirk’s jaw, “I can’t wait to hear what you sound like when I really start lovin’ you.”

Kirk bit his lip and gently dragged his nails along the back of Bones’ head when he nipped at Kirk’s ear. “I never expected you to be a cocktease,” he mumbled.

“I ain’t teasing you, honey,” Bones said playfully when he pulled back to look down into Kirk’s eyes, “I’m just making you really want it.”

Kirk scoffed. “No need. I was ready to beg you to fuck me the moment you kissed me back.” He smirked, seductively licking his bottom lip.

Bones cocked his brow, eyes flicking between Kirk’s lips and his dilated eyes. “Ooh. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No but I certainly won’t deny doing things to you with it,” he said lowly as he traced Bones’ lip with his index finger.

“And you call _me_ a tease…” Bones grazed his lips over Jim’s before sliding off the bed to search through his bag. To Kirk’s genuine surprise, he pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Somebody came prepared,” Kirk teased, shamelessly giving Bones’ neck body a once-over.

Bones smirked and popped open the bottle as he situated himself between Kirk’s thighs. “You sure you want to toy with me now? My fingers are about to be shoved up your ass.”

“Well, aren’t you romantic?”

Bones rolled his eyes and finished spreading the lubricant over his fingers. “I’m a doctor not a poet,” he said playfully before reaching down to press his index finger against Kirk’s hole.

Kirk closed his eyes and hummed as Bones rubbed his finger over the puckered flesh. It had been far too long since he’d been touched there, far too long since he’d had proper sex. Something told him that after tonight he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from wanting Bones to touch him every night.

A breathless gasp escaped Kirk’s throat as the digit pushed inside him. Bones slid it in and out a few time to stretch him out a little before finding his prostate with medical precision.

“Ohh God, _Bones_ ,” Kirk moaned, mouth falling wide open and eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Screw a smooth talking poet. He’d take Bones and those magical hands any day.

By the time Bones had three expert fingers working him open, Kirk was a royal mess. Bones knew exactly how to push his buttons. Several times Kirk had sworn he would come from the prostate stimulation alone only to have Bones ease off and work him until he was groaning and beaded with sweat. He knew he could have gone into it after just the two fingers, but Bones was careful. He cared more about making sure Kirk’s body was fully prepared and that when it came down to the real deal, he would feel nothing but pleasure.

“Bones,” Kirk mewled when the older man stroked his prostate yet again, “ _Please…_ ”

“Alright, darlin’, alright,” Bones said softly, slowly easing his fingers out and leaving Kirk feeling discomfortingly empty.

Bones grabbed the lube once again and poured a generous amount of the viscous fluid into his palm. He then lathered it over his cock, Kirk watching with hooded eyes as Bones bit his lip at the contact. Bones had spent all this time showering his partner with affection and hadn’t touched himself a single time. He could only imagine how worked up he was.

Once he finished lathering himself in the lubricant, Bones crawled over Kirk and leaned down to kiss him softly. “I hope you don’t mind staying like this,” he whispered as he affectionately traced Kirk’s jawline with his finger, “I wanna be able to look into those gorgeous eyes of yours.”

Kirk had never felt his heart swell so much in his entire life. His lips pulled into a soft smile, his hand reaching up to hold Bones’ cheek. “You big softy.”

Bones let out a small laugh and leaned into Kirk’s hand. “Call me Mr. Sensitive.”

They shared another soft kiss before Bones pulled away and repositioned them both so he could fit comfortably between Kirk’s legs. With one hand holding onto Kirk’s thigh and the other serving as a guide, Bones slowly eased inside of him. The sensation was incredible, almost entirely lacking discomfort thanks to Bones’ incessant preparation. Bones experimentally pulled back before he’d even pressed all the way in, eliciting a groan from them both. Then, with a soft moan of content, Bones pushed in until he was flush up against Kirk’s body.

Eyes filled with a mixture of lust and affection, Bones ran his hand over Kirk’s abdomen and leaned over to kiss his partner’s chest. Kirk hummed, reaching up to tangle the fingers of his right hand in Bones’ hair. Lips still pressed to Kirk’s skin, Bones gently rolled his hips and watched as Kirk’s jaw went slack and let out a breathless moan.

“I always wondered what you’d look like moanin’ for me,” Bones murmured, his accent thicker than usual, “I should’ve known you’d be this damn gorgeous…”

Kirk tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure as Bones rolled his hips again. “ _Bones_ ,” he whispered, quietly pleading for his partner to give him more.

“Don’t you worry, baby,” Bones replied as he dragged his palm over Kirk’s abdomen in admiration one more time, “I’ve got you.” Then, with his eyes locked on Kirk’s face, he began to thrust.

Bones’ pace was steady, focusing more on the angle and the pressure than the speed. He was without a doubt the most passionate lover Kirk had ever had. He was patient and efficient, pushing in as deep as he could and rolling his hips against him to give Kirk an extra kick of pleasure that resulted in a particularly breathless whimper.

Kirk had always been noisy when it came to sex. He didn’t care who heard him and thrived off the looks of pleasant surprise he earned from his partners whenever he’d let out a shameless moan or shout their name in the throes of pleasure. With Bones, however, he was reduced to a groaning, gasping mess. Bones wasn’t fucking him hard, wasn’t trying to make him scream. He was taking him apart, unlocking pieces of Jim Kirk he didn’t even know existed.

“Oh _God_ ,” Kirk managed to moan out as Bones angled his thrusts to ensure he hit Kirk’s prostate with every buck. Just when he thought he couldn’t be anymore of a mess, Bones just had to go and prove him wrong.

Kirk dug his nails into Bones’ shoulders, gasping with every thrust as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. His lower stomach began to burn hotter, like a star about to burst into a supernova, and every nerve ending in his body was wired to jump at any contact. He felt as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff, one foot already extended toward the abyss. One more push and he’d tumble into the sea below, drown in pure ecstasy.

That push came in the form of Bones’ fingers wrapping around his cock and Bones’ voice whispering, “That’s it, baby… Come for me…”

Kirk couldn’t hold it back any longer. With a hoarse gasp, he threw his head back and came in ribbons over his abdomen. Bones kept on thrusting, picking up his pace ever so slightly to bring himself over the edge right behind Kirk. It didn’t take long, just a few solid bucks of the hip and Bones choked on a moan, eyes fluttering shut as he came, still buried inside Kirk’s body.

Kirk gasped for breath, limbs turning to jello as the rush of hormones slowly faded away. He could already feel the muscles in his stomach and thighs aching, promising to be a stark reminder of what had happened that would last for a few days. Kirk couldn’t find a single thing wrong about that either.

Kirk let out a sigh of relief as Bones pulled out and crawled back over him. “You alright, darlin’?” Bones murmured affectionately as he caressed Kirk’s jaw.

Kirk nodded, humming softly and leaning into Bones’ touch. “Never better.”

“I’ll bet.” Bones chukled and pressed a loving kiss to Kirk’s lips, before climbing off the bed.

Kirk propped himself up on his elbows, pouting at the loss of contact with Bones’ body. “You’re not even gonna cuddle with me?” He asked playfully.

Bones rolled his eyes and pulled a few wipes from his pack. “Not when you’re covered in semen.” He made his way back to the bed and wiped Kirk clean, an action that was surprisingly affectionate.

“I should have known you’d be too concerned with your hygiene to bask in the post-sex glow,” Kirk teased.

Bones discarded the wipes and climbed back onto the bed, settling down beside Kirk with a soft groan. “I don’t care how good looking you are, I ain’t holdin’ you when you’re sticky as a doughnut.”

Kirk laughed softly and rolled over to rest his head on Bones’ chest. With his ear pressed against his partner’s skin, Kirk could listen to the steady beat of Bones’ heart, feel the gentle rise and fall of Bones’ chest with every breath he took. Kirk couldn’t keep the smile from his face as Bones’ arm wrapped around him, his gentle hand caressing his shoulder. Kirk tilted his head back and looked up to find Bones’ eyes shut, a peaceful look on his face. “You falling asleep already, old man?”

Bones opened his eyes and looked down at him with a jokingly annoyed expression. “Kind of hard to get any sleep when your pain in the ass lover won’t shut his trap,” he replied with a small smirk.

Kirk cocked his brow playfully. “Did I just get promoted from plain old ‘pain in the ass’ to ‘pain in the ass _lover’_?”

“I was considering calling you my ‘pain in the ass boyfriend’ but now you’re pushing it,” Bones teased, running his fingers through Kirk’s hair.

Kirk’s lips pulled into a soft smile. Bones cared so much about him that he wanted to make things official between them. He wanted them to be boyfriends, to make it clear to everyone around them that they weren’t just fooling around for fun on the side. They were in love and Bones wasn’t afraid of showing it.

“Boyfriend it is,” Kirk hummed as he laid his head back down and ran his hand over Bones’ stomach.

With a chuckle, Bones pressed a kiss to Kirk’s temple. “Goodnight, Jim,” he whispered into his partner’s hair.

Kirk nuzzled comfortably into Bones’ chest and sighed. “Goodnight, Bones.”

***

Getting out of bed the following morning was difficult to say the least. Kirk’s body screamed in protest, muscles sore from the previous night. The hardest part, however, was prying himself from Bones. Wrapped up in Bones’ arms with his face buried in his chest, Kirk found himself wanting nothing more than to stay in bed all day. Screw exploring the wonders of the Zuri temple or the new terrain of Xanthi. He wanted to take his time exploring Bones’ body.

Unfortunately for him, duty called.

With a groan and a slight wince, Kirk slid out of bed, making sure to drape the sheets back over Bones’ still sleeping body before he hobbled into the restroom with his uniform in hand. Once he’d gotten dressed, washed his face and combed his hair, he slipped quietly out of the bedroom.

“Captain.”

Kirk jumped, nearly clutching at his chest when he found Spock standing patiently outside the door. “Spock!” Kirk shook his head in disbelief, slightly embarrassed by how badly he had been spooked by his first officer’s sudden appearance. “How long have you been standing here?”

“No more than a few moments. I was about to knock when I heard you approaching the door.”

“Incredible timing,” Kirk commented as he started the walk down the hall with Spock beside him.

“I suppose congratulations are in order as well.”

Kirk furrowed his brow slightly, looking over at the Vulcan in confusion. “For what?”

A tiny smirk pulled at Spock’s lips. “Judging by the sounds resonating from your chambers last night, I can only assume that you and Doctor McCoy have established a deeply intimate relationship.”

Kirk’s stomach dropped to his feet, his cheeks flushing. “Oh my God,” he murmured, looking around to make sure no one else was nearby, “You were _listening_ to us?”

“It was never my intention. However, it is particularly difficult to drown out such sounds when they originate from the room directly beside one’s own.”

Kirk looked forward, desperate to avoid anymore eye contact with Spock. Normally he wouldn’t feel any sort of embarrassment if one of his crew members had heard him going at it. Spock, however, was a different story.

“Remind me never to let you near my quarters when we’re on the ship,” Kirk mumbled.

“My apologies, Captain.”

Kirk lazily waved his hand. “Forget about it, Spock.” He self-consciously adjusted his shirt, feeling slightly exposed knowing Spock had heard him the night before. “Let’s just get this meeting with the council over with so I can enjoy the remainder of my shore leave.”

***

The meeting with the Zuri council went off without a hitch. Despite their desire to preserve the simplicities of their culture's history, they were eager to join the Federation and engage in regular contact with foreign allies. With approval from the appropriate authorities back at Starfleet Headquarters, Kirk was more than pleased to personally welcome Xanthi into the Federation.

At the end of the meeting, the council invited Kirk and his crew to the dining hall where they had put together a celebratory meal of local meats and cheeses complete with wine and desserts of all sorts. Just as the remainder of the plates were being set out, the remaining stragglers of his crew, including Chekov and Bones found their way into the hall. The moment Kirk caught Bones’ eye, he smiled and circled around the massive dining table to take the empty seat beside Kirk. Then, as if they’d done it a million times, Bones leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Kirk hummed against Bones’ lips. “Miss me?”

Bones chuckled, smiling at Kirk as he pulled away. “Will it make you happy if I say yes?”

Kirk nodded, a playfully childish grin on his face.

Bones rolled his eyes teasingly. “Fine. I missed you.”

“I knew it.”

Beaming proudly, Kirk turned back to his meal only to find everyone at their end of the table - including Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura - gaping at them in surprise. Word of him and Bones getting together hadn’t spread beyond Spock apparently. Kirk smirked at his crewmembers, entertained by the confused glances they shared with one another in response. When Kirk looked at Zanthrak, who was seated on his right at the end of the table, he found that Zanthrak was also taken back by this revelation, a curious expression on his face.

“It’s a long story,” Kirk said as he took a sip of his wine.

Zanthrak laughed, smiling at Kirk. “I’m sure it is.”

When they’d finished their meal, Kirk and his crew thanked the council for the invitation and disbanded. A few members stayed behind to swap stories with curious Zuri councilmen and indulge in another glass of wine. Others wandered the temple halls or disappeared into their quarters for some much needed rest. Kirk, however, followed Bones down to the shoreline where Scotty had beamed them down two days earlier. For a while they simply strolled through the sand, enjoying the gentle sound of the waves lapping at the shore.

When the sun began to set and the heat of the day began to give way to a gentle evening breeze, they found themselves sitting in the sand, watching as the sky slowly changed from shades of blue to bright pinks and oranges. Pressed up against one another, shoulder to shoulder, they sat in a comfortable silence and simply enjoyed the beauty of the changing landscape.

As the sun’s lowest rays dipped beneath the horizon, Bones’ hand reached over to find Kirk’s. Kirk responded without any hesitation, intertwining their fingers and leaning over to rest his head on Bones’ shoulder with a soft smile.

“You’re going to get sick of me saying this real fast,” Kirk said softly, “But I love you, Bones.”

Bones looked down at him in surprise for a moment before his golden eyes seemed to melt like caramel and a sweet smile tugged at his lips. “I ain’t ever going to get sick of hearing that, believe me.” Bones leaned down and pressed an affectionate kiss to Kirk’s lips.

Kirk hummed into the kiss. “What about the sex?” Kirk asked playfully, “Is that going to be a nightly thing? A weekly thing?”

Bones rolled his eyes and scoffed as he looked back out at the horizon. “Alright, don’t push your luck, kid.”

Kirk chuckled and nuzzled against Bones’ shoulder affectionately. “You know you love me,” he teased as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Bones’ hand.

Bones sighed, unable to hide the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I must be even more of an idiot than you for saying this,” he murmured, “But I really do.”

They sat there for a long while, fingers tangled together, watching the sun disappear beneath the horizon. Even as the light of the day faded and gave way to a star-speckled sky, Kirk swore to himself that nothing in the universe shined brighter than Bones’ loving smile.

* * *

Captain’s Log. Stardate 2260.154.

Our trip to Xanthi has proven to be successful in more ways than one. Zanthrak and his people welcomed us with open arms, providing the crew with shelter and food during the duration of our stay. Fascination with Zuri architecture and their rich culture has made the departure difficult for me. I have learned so much from them in the past few days, I can only imagine what positive impacts their inclusion in the Federation will bring.

Crew morale is at an all time high since our visit to Xanthi. Routine checks have been completed at an incredible rate and the strange aura I felt prior to our docking has given way to one of hope and wonder. I can only hope that this newfound optimism and support that has developed will continue throughout the voyage and make our mission as incredible as we expected.

Kirk out.


End file.
